


Danger

by buttrice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrice/pseuds/buttrice
Summary: “Darlin’.” She’s close enough to your face that you can feel the words as she speaks them. “Didja really think you could escape me?” She enunciates her words with the press of her scythe to your throat.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Danger

She’s backed you up into a corner, and the first thing you lay your eyes upon is the grin splitting across her face. You gulp out loud. She’s got her scythe drawn out and pressed against your neck, the buzzing of the rejuvenator too close for comfort.

Not that it could harm you.

You hear her chuckle, lowly, and she slowly draws her eyes up your body to where she meets your gaze.

“Darlin’.” She’s close enough to your face that you can feel the words as she speaks them. “Didja really think you could escape _me_?” She enunciates her words with the press of her staff to your throat. 

"I was pretty sure I did, until you pulled that move on me earlier." You spit out, and grasp the rod that's pressed against your neck. It won't budge. She deepens her grin, raising an eyebrow at your antics.

"What, ya' don't like it when I do this?" She replies coyly, and grabs both your wrists with one of her hands, winding her arm around both of yours. She presses them against the wall above your head, and you feel extremely exposed.

"N-no, I don't. I can't exactly fight this off." You try to not stutter and fail, feeling her grip on your skin tighten.

"Just how I like it." She leans in next to your ear to say, her words dripping with quiet glee. Your heart rate speeds up. She drops the rejuvenator in her other hand, it falling to the ground with a loud _thunk_ . "And let's be honest with ourselves, shall we? You _want_ this." She grabs your face with her other hand, tilting your chin up to face her forcefully.

"If there's anything I want, it's to get the fuck away from you." You reply, and attempt to move your face out of her grasp. Her fingers do not budge, and neither does your face.

"Oh, we both know you're lyin'." She leans in, lips barely grazing yours, and you feel anticipation building in your gut. "And ya' know what happened the last time ya lied to my face."

Her hand leaves your face and trails down your chest, and you can feel her hand rest at the button in front of your jeans. You freeze momentarily, and then attempt to get your arms free from her grasp.

"You're only making this more fun for me by struggling." She chuckles, and presses her lips against yours roughly, slamming your arms against the wall above you. You gasp into her mouth, and she uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss immediately, sliding her tongue against yours.

You can feel her unbuttoning your jeans, and you can't even struggle against her with your hands which frustrates you to no end. She slides her hand inside your pants and you can feel her grinning into the kiss as she easily slips two fingers inside you.

You can't help yourself as you moan, and she pulls away from your face slightly, lips glistening with saliva.

"I knew you'd be this wet." She says low enough for only you to hear, arousal prominent in her tone.

"Shut up." You bite back another moan as she starts to slide her fingers fully in and out of you at a decent pace, feeling her palm hitting you with every thrust.

"What, ya' gonna make me?" She chuckles again, lips revealing sharp teeth. 

"Maybe, fuck you." You groan, your head hitting the wall behind you. The wet slick of her fingers curl a bit inside you after a couple more thrusts, and you're seeing stars in the edge of your vision. She knows exactly how to touch you to make you come undone.

"Ya' wish you could, doll." You feel her breath trailing next to your ear, and your nerves light up like they're on fire when you start to feel her teeth graze the most sensitive part on your neck. 

"You'll eat those words, Spinel." You say shakily, the feeling of her lips on your skin making your heart race.

"Will I?" She replies, her warm breath making you shiver. She opens her mouth and bites your neck, and you moan from the combination of her hot, wet tongue on your skin, and the steady thrust of her fingers. "Because I'll make sure that once I'm done with you, you won't even be able to walk, let alone do anything else."

"I'm a lot more determined than you think." You're trying your best and failing at this point to keeping any kind of moaning back.

"Guess I'll need to double down then, _dollface_." She says with a grin. 

She slides her knee up between your thighs, and parts them forcefully, pinning one of your legs with hers. She pulls her fingers out of you for a quick second to pull your pants down a bit further for better access, and brushes her nose barely against yours. "Ya' asked for this."

She kisses you again, pressing you into this wall like it's the only thing keeping you both from falling over. You feel the long sweep of her digits against your clit as she slides her fingers against your entrance, teasing you only for a moment before pressing them back inside. 

Her lips force yours open as you tremble against her hand, and she chuckles into the kiss. Her hand is quicker this time, and you find yourself meeting the thrust of her fingers as she fucks them into you. She bites your bottom lip in between her teeth before she slips her tongue back in, and you moan into her mouth.

You can feel your legs start to tense, and you're sure she can too, because she presses her entire body against yours desperately and roughly. You're not even trying to fight against her anymore as you let her do what she wants with you. 

The room is filled with the sounds of her heavy breathing and your moaning as you're getting close, feeling her long, slick digits work at you expertly in shallow thrusts. You hate that she knows exactly what she's doing.

She pulls her lips away from yours, thumb rubbing circles against your clit, pleasure building up inside you almost unbearably.

"I think I like ya' best when you're beneath me." She whispers next to your ear. She then adds a third finger to her motions and you groan loudly at that, gritting your teeth to attempt to curb some of the noises coming out of your mouth. 

You're beyond the point of no return. You can feel every inch of her body on yours, and you feel like your skin is on fire. She pulls her fingers out and slams them back in, pounding into you roughly, and with a few final thrusts, your body violently shutters against her hand. 

She keeps her hand inside you as your trembling eventually comes to a stop, and you let out a long breath.

She pulls her fingers out of you and takes a look at her glistening hand, before turning her gaze back to you.

"That all ya' got?"

  
  



End file.
